Prima: To Begin It
by K Pryde
Summary: Liana lived a normal life until she began to dream of terror, destruction and one man with a haunting face. But are they dreams or some kind of warped reality? And is Liana really as normal as she believes?
1. Chapter 1

Liana sighed to herself as she climbed into bed. After another long day at work she was exhausted. As soon as she was comfortable she began to drift off. She didn't normally dream very much, and even if she did she rarely remembered her dreams. As she sank deeper into sleep she began to see flashes of red, scenes of people screaming, tinted with the color. Scene after scene of devastation, people running in fear, buildings being smashed, people lying injured and dead in the road. These scenes slowly began to subside until all she could see was the face of a man, staring back at her with cold eyes. He was pale with long dark hair and a smirk played across his features.

Liana shot up out of bed, breathing heavily. She glanced around her darkened room expecting something from her dreams to pop out of the woodwork, but nothing happened. She slowed her breathing back down and rolled over trying to get back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Liana was rushed off her feet and didn't have time to think about her dream. By the time she went to sleep that evening she had completely forgotten about it. But once her eyes were closed she had no trouble remembering. She opened her eyes to find herself standing in a stark white room, a few pieces of expensive looking furniture were scattered around and as she turned to look further she came face to face with the man from her dream the night before. The look he gave her held no warmth.  
"Get out of my head!" he barked at her.  
"What? You're in my head!" Liana exclaimed, remembering that she had gone to sleep just a short while ago.  
"I don't know who sent you but leave now while you still can!" He made to grab her but his hands passed right through her.  
"What are you?" He asked looking at her searchingly.  
"What do you mean what am I? Where am I, that's what I'd like to know!" She was almost shouting now, fear was pumping through her veins. She had been in bed, she was sure of it. How could she in bed one minute and here the next. Realising that this man must have something to do with it, despite what he claimed, she ran towards him, and as before passed right through him. As soon as she was out the other side she found herself back in her bedroom, sweat dripping down her forehead, panting relentlessly. Her gaze flickered around the room, making sure she was quite alone. She sat up, trying to calm herself down, two nights in a row she had seen that man. She had no idea who he was but he creeped her out, those dark hollow eyes seemed to cut into her soul. She ran her hands through her hair before lying back down. Sleep did not come easy to her, the rest of the night she tossed and turned trying to get that man out of her head. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was a Saturday and as there was no work and as Liana had nothing better to do she spent the day walking around the shops, not really buying much just trying to pass the time. When she arrived home that evening she had a bath before curling up under a blanket in front of the TV. She stayed there for several hours, snacking on chocolate to try and keep herself awake. She did not want to go to sleep, to be in that place again, to see that man. Eventually she was so tired she began to drop off in her seat. She closed her eyes and minutes later she found herself back in that room. She turned around to find the guy sprawled out on the chaise lounge in the middle of the room.  
"You again." He said standing up to an impressive height.  
"Oh no not this again." Liana turned away and ran towards the opening at the front of the room.  
"I wouldn't do that." He called after her but she carried on. She ran smack into something invisible, the air shimmered gold and she was thrown backwards. The guy sighed and walked over to where she was splayed out on the floor.  
"I told you not to do that." He said pointedly. She glared up at him from the floor. He sighed again and reached out a hand to help her up. She took hold of his hand gingerly and he pulled her to her feet. She pulled her hand away and stared at him for a moment.  
"How can you touch me?"  
"Good point." He said looking her up and down. She looked back at him uncomfortably. Suddenly there was a smashing noise off in the distance and the sound of roars. The guy moved past her and lent against the wall trying to see out of the cell without coming into contact with the invisible barrier.  
"What is this place? Why can't I get out?" Liana asked.  
"That's what generally happens when you're in prison." The guy replied nonchalantly.  
"Prison? This is a prison?" She asked startled.  
"Yes. And it seems some of my fellow captives have broken loose." He commented as a wave of people ran past the cell. Liana watched as guys in dirty armor headed towards the main doors of the prison and began to attack the guards, battering their way through the doors. Liana let out a gasp as a huge creature in bone armor stalked after them it turned towards them studying them it took a step towards Liana, growling low in its throat. The guy put his arm out and Liana disappeared from the creatures sight. The creature studied him, sizing him up before stalking off in the direction the rest of the prisoners had taken.  
"You might want to take the stairs to the left." He called out after it. It turned back regarding him steadily before following his direction. Once the creature had gone the man turned to face her.  
"Now that, that's taken care of…who are you?"  
"Liana Ashbridge. And you?"  
"I am Loki of Asgard."  
"That's a funny name." She commented. He looked a little surprised at first and then smirked at her slightly.  
"You are one to talk mortal." He replied as he stalked past her.  
"Mortal?" She asked looking at him oddly. He shook his head and turned away. As she watched him go her vision began to flicker and cut out. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was back in her living room. Her phone was vibrating on the table in front of her, which had woken her up. She turned it off and stretched out, trying to go back to sleep. She was intrigued by this man with the strange name. After about half an hour of trying she dozed off again. When she opened her eyes again, back in the cell, Loki was standing at the front conversing with a guard. He nodded tersely at what the guard had said before turning his back on him. As he reached the back of the cell he spread his arms out and the furniture in the room flew at the walls. Liana let out a shriek and ducked out of the way as a chair flew over her head. Loki turned at the noise, finally noticing her.  
"Now is not the time!" He hissed at her.  
"Oh, I…I …ok…wake up, wake up, wake up." She closed her eyes, concentrating. When she opened them she hadn't gone anywhere. Loki uttered a low growl and continued smashing up the furniture. Liana ducked down and crawled into a corner out of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours had passed, Loki had continued to smash up the room and now he was sitting bloody and dishevelled against the far wall. Deciding to test the waters Liana slowly got to her feet and made her way towards him, picking her way across the rubble. She crouched down a few feet away from him.  
"Stupid question but, are you ok?" She asked gently. He turned his head, staring at her.  
"Yes it rather was." He told her ingeniously. She rolled her eyes at him.  
"What happened?" She asked him.  
"My…my mother is dead." He replied wearily.  
"Oh…I'm so sorry." She told him. There was a noise behind Liana and Loki lifted his arm. The front of the cell now held an illusion of Loki and showed the room the way it had been before he'd destroyed it. A man stood outside the cell. He had long blonde hair and wore a cloak wrapped around his shoulders. The illusion of Loki spoke to him.  
"Thor. After all this time you come to visit me. Why? Have you come to Gloat? To mock?"  
"Loki, enough. No more illusions." Loki sighed and waved his hand. The illusions disappeared.  
"Now you see me brother." Loki gave a weak smile. He hung his head down. "Did she suffer?" He asked. Liana could tell it took all of his remaining strength to ask that question.  
"I did not come here to share our grief." Thor informed him. "Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament." Loki raised his head slighty.  
"Go on."  
"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. Help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you; vengeance. And afterwards, this cell." Loki gave a low chuckle.  
"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?"  
"I don't. Mother did. But you should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with the glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you." Loki's smile widened.  
"When do we start?"

Liana looked at Loki uncertainly. Thor had gone to retrieve Loki's armour, leaving the two of them alone again.  
"He can't see me, can he?" She asked.  
"No, you're invisible to him."  
"So… you're going with him… what about me?" Liana asked.  
"You can either stay here, or come with us." Loki replied, getting to his feet.  
"Oh yeah, I'm going to stay here where nobody can see me." Liana replied, sarcastically. There was a sound of footsteps outside and Thor returned with Loki's armour.

Once Thor had got them out of the cell they headed up to ground level. Liana followed behind them, down a pillared walkway. Loki grinned at Thor.  
"This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather punch your way out?"  
"If you keep speaking I just might." Thor muttered.  
"Fine, as you wish. I'm not even here." Loki shrugged before shifting into one of the guards. "Is this better?"  
"It's better company at least." Thor told him.  
"Still we could be less conspicuous." Loki agreed before changing himself back and changing Thor's form so he looked like Lady Sif. "Mmm brother, you look ravishing." Liana snorted and began to giggle. Loki smirked at her over his shoulder.  
"It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form." He noticed Loki's look of distraction. "What are you looking at?"  
"Just making sure we haven't been followed. Perhaps you would prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much." With that Loki morphed into Steve Rogers. "oh, this is much better!" He exclaimed, examining the costume. "Whoa! The costumes a bit much, it's so tight! But the confidence! I can feel the righteousness surging! Hey, wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism? God bless America…" Thor grabbed hold if Loki and slammed him into one of the pillars, covering his mouth with his hand. Loki morphed back into his normal form.  
"What?" He asked as Thor removed his hand. Thor nodded his head towards a pair of guards in the hall ahead of them. "You could at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger, something!" Loki complained. Thor sighed and the was the sound of grinding metal. Loki grinned. "At last a little common sense." His smile faded as he looked down and found a set of handcuffs secured around his wrists.  
"I thought you liked tricks." Thor grinned at him before walking off. Loki glanced up at Liana who was smirking slightly.  
"Not a word."  
"It's not like anyone would hear it anyway." She reminded him as they followed Thor down the corridor.

As they caught up with Thor two women headed towards them from the other direction. One of the women broke away from the other.  
"You're…."  
"I'm Loki. You may have heard of me…" He began before she slapped him in the face.  
"That was for New York." She exclaimed angrily. Loki smiled at Thor.  
"I like her." There was a pounding of feet as a group of guards rounded the corner. Thor moved forward to slow their advance but Sif put a hand out to stop him.  
"I'll hold them off. Take her."  
"Thank you." Thor took hold of the other woman's arm and ushered her into the next room. Loki went to follow but was stopped by Sif's sword.  
"Betray him and I'll kill you." Loki smirked at her.  
"It's good to see you too, Sif." She lowered her sword and turned to face the guards. Loki followed Thor and Liana jogged to catch up to them.  
"What did you do to them and…New York?" She asked uncertainly. Loki stopped and stared at her for a moment.  
"You don't know?"  
"Know what?" She asked, confused.  
"About the aliens that attacked the city?"  
"Oh, that, yeah I heard about it, I was away when that happened." Liana told him, tucking her hair behind her ear. "What does that have to do with you?"  
"I was the one leading them." Loki told her as they hurried on. Liana frowned at him and shook her head, trying to assemble her thoughts. As they approached Thor was conversing with a large man with a bushy beard. Liana gasped as she looked past them at the crashed ship.  
"What the hell is that?"  
"That would be our transportation."  
"Who are you talking to?" Thor asked, frowning at him.  
"Just myself." Loki told him as he sauntered over.  
"I will give you as much time as I can." The man told them.  
"Thank you my friend, from both Jane and I." Thor nodded at him before helping the Jane into the ship. As they moved to follow the man put out his arm.  
"If you even think about betraying him…"  
"You'll kill me?" Loki guessed. "Evidently there will be a line."

The two of them climbed aboard the ship. When they reached the helm they found Thor standing at the controls, trying to turn the ship on. Jane was curled up on the floor.  
"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing." Loki commented as Thor continued to push more buttons to no avail.  
"I said "how hard can it be"." Thor grumbled.  
"Well whatever you're doing brother, I suggest you do it faster." Loki urged as the sound of fighting came from below.  
"Shut up, Loki." Thor growled.  
"You must have missed something."  
"No I didn't. I'm pressing every button on this thing."  
"No, don't hit it, just press it gently." Loki admonished as Thor bashed the buttons.  
"I am pressing it gently! It's not working!" In exasperation Thor slammed his palm into the controls. The ship hummed to life and lights began to flash. "Haha!" Liana stumbled backwards as the ship began to move. Thor pressed more buttons and the ship began to swing round, taking out pillars as it went.  
"I think you missed a column."  
"Shut up!" Liana staggered to her feet and grabbed onto the console as the ship began to move again. It built up speed and smashed through the palace walls.  
"Look, why don't you let me take over? I'm clearly the best pilot."  
"Is that right? Well, out of the two of us, which one can actually fly?" Thor retorted. As they rounded a building Jane fell to the floor in a faint.  
"Oh dear. Is she dead?" Loki enquired.  
"Jane!?"  
"I'm okay.." Jane muttered, shaking her head. Liana let out a shriek as they crashed through a building.  
"Not a word!" Thor barked as Loki opened his mouth to comment. Three Asgardian ships came into view behind them.  
"Now they're following us." Lasers began to whizz past the ship. "Now they're firing at us!"  
"Yes, thank you for the commentary Loki, it's not at all distracting!" Thor grumbled before manoeuvring the ship into a tunnel, catching one of the statues at the entrance with a wing.  
"Well done, you just decapitated your Grandfather." Loki told him. Liana let out a chuckle at this and Loki smirked at her. The ship gave a jolt as they excited the tunnel, scraping against the outer wall. Liana fell forwards into Loki who caught her, there eyes met for a moment before he righted her and turned back to the controls. The ship began to descend as they sped across a river.  
"You know this is wonderful, this is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that. Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight, so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!" Loki bellowed, madly. Thor reached out an arm and shoved him towards the open door, as he fell, Loki grabbed Liana as he went and the two of the tumbled out the door. Liana let out a shriek and shut her eyes as they fell through the air. After what seemed like forever they came to a stop. Liana opened her eyes as Loki lowered her to the floor. They had landed on a skiff that had been following along underneath the ship.  
"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki." A blonde man driving the skiff commented as he smirked at him. Thor landed silently beside them with Jane in his arms.  
"You lied to me. I'm impressed." Loki commented.  
"I'm glad you're pleased. Now, do as you promised. Take us to your secret path." Loki stepped forward and took hold of the tiller, steering them onto a different course. As they rose higher above the water they came under fire from another skiff. Loki weaved in and out of the blasts before pulling up so they would climb higher. Liana ducked down out of shot and settled down next to Jane.  
"Fandral." Thor nodded in the direction of the skiff that was still following them.  
"Right. For Asgard." Fandral took hold of a rope and swung off onto the other skiff to deal with the guards. Loki steered the skiff towards a mountain peak where a narrow tunnel was visible.  
"Loki.." Thor said, warningly.  
"If it were easy, everyone would do it." Loki told him.  
"Are you mad?"  
"Possibly." Loki replied. They entered the narrow tunnel, the sides of the skiff scraping against the walls as it went. As everything began to blur Liana closed her eyes. Suddenly the scraping stopped and they hurtled out of the tunnel into a vast wasteland.  
"Tada!" Liana opened her eyes and looked around, they appeared to be in a mountainous desert that stretched as far as the eye could see. Thor leaned down and placed a blanket over Jane who was still unconscious beside her. Loki glanced down at them and shook his head.  
"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins."  
"It would consume you." Thor told him.  
"She's holding up alright. For now." Loki pointed out.  
"She's strong in ways you'd never even know."  
"Say goodbye." Loki told him.  
"Not this day." Thor replied resolutely.  
"This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing. It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prize will be snatched from you."  
"And will that satisfy you?" Thor asked. Loki noticed Liana looking at him, waiting for his answer. He hesitated for a moment before replying;  
"Satisfaction is not in my nature."  
"Surrender is not in mine."  
"The son of Odin." Loki scoffed.  
"No, not just of Odin." Thor rose and squared up to Loki. "You think you alone were loved of mother? You had her tricks but I had her trust."  
"Trust? Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her die?" Loki asked dangerously.  
"What help were you in your cell?"  
"Who out me there? Who put me there!" Loki thundered. Thor leapt forward, knocking Loki to the ground.  
"You know damn well. You know damn well who!" Thor raised his arm as if to punch Loki but stopped short. Loki glanced over Thor's shoulder and saw Liana staring at them, wide eyed.  
"She wouldn't want us to fight." Thor said as he lowered his arm.  
"Well she wouldn't exactly be shocked." Thor let out a chuckle, his smile slowly fading.  
"I wish I could trust you." Loki got to his feet as Thor went to check on Jane.  
"Trust my rage." Liana got to her feet and carefully made her way over to Loki, not quite trusting the skiff wasn't going to unbalance with the slightest movement.  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
"This is Svartalfheim." Loki replied quietly.  
"And in English?"  
"Home of the Dark Elves."  
"Well that sounds like fun." Liana sighed.  
"Jane?" They turned to see Jane getting up and looking off into the distance, her eyes were almost black.  
"Malekith."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had a question about why Loki is the only one who can see Liana, he used his magic to make her invisible to Kurse when he was breaking out of the prison. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 ****Loki guided the skiff down to the ground. They were sat atop a jagged cliff. Off in the distance they could see Malekiths ship. The four of them climbed down and headed for the overhang. They looked out across the wasteland and saw Malekith and Kurse exiting the ship followed by several of the Dark Elf soldiers.  
"All right. Are you ready?" Thor asked.  
"I am." Loki replied. "You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed."  
"Yes, possibly." Loki held out his shackled hands, but Thor hesitated. "You still don't trust me, Brother."  
"Would you?" Thor asked as he unlocked Loki's handcuffs.  
"No, I wouldn't." Liana let out a gasp as Loki stabbed Thor through the gaps in his armour before sending him tumbling down the cliff face.  
"Thor! No!" Jane shouted as she followed Loki down the hill. Liana took a deep breath before following them, the stones skittering down the hill under her feet.  
"Do you really think I cared about Frigga? About anybody? All I ever wanted was you and Odin, dead at my feet!" Loki stalked towards Thor, who reached out a hand to summon Mjolnir but before he could Loki cut off his hand with his dagger. Liana's eyes widened at this and she skittered to a stop. Loki grabbed hold of Jane and threw her at Malekiths feet.  
"Malekith! I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift! I ask only one thing in return, a good seat from which to watch Asgard burn." Malekith and Kurse conversed in another language before Malekith nodded his consent. He strode over to Thor.  
"Look at me," He commanded, nudging Thor to get him to roll over. Malekith raised an arm and Jane floated into the air. Liana watched on as the Aether was drawn from Jane, until she fell back down to the ground, the Aether floated in the air around them.  
"Loki! Now!" With a wave of his arm, Thor's hand was back in place. Loki grabbed hold of Liana's arm pulling her against him before diving to the ground in front of Jane, using his body to shield them both. Thor called for Mjolnir and used it to smash the Aether into pieces. Liana glanced over Loki's shoulder and watched as the Aether began to reform and was drawn into Malekith. Once the Aether was completely absorbed, Malekith moved to return to his ship. Thor and Loki tried to stop him but Kurse intervened. He threw a black hole grenade in their direction, Loki pushed Liana and Jane out of the way. As she landed in the dirt, Liana turned to see Loki being dragged in by the black hole, she reached out a hand but he was too far away. Their eyes met for a moment and Liana could no longer see the arrogant smirk that was usually plastered there but someone who looked so lost. A second later Thor managed to fly through the black hole and grab Loki, throwing him to the ground. As soon as he got to his feet he was attacked by the Dark Elves, whilst Thor was left to deal with Kurse. Liana scrambled to her feet and watched as Loki dispatched the Dark Elves, slashing at them with his dagger. Once they were dealt with he went to help Thor who was being thrown around by Kurse. Loki Came up behind Kurse and stabbed him through the back with one of the Dark Elfs spears. Completely un-fazed by it, Kurse turned back around and wrenched the spear out, running Loki through with it.  
"No!" Thor shouted as Kurse threw Loki to the floor.  
"See you in Hel monster." Loki groaned. Kurse looked down to find that Loki had activated one of the black hole grenades hanging from its waist. Before he could do anything, the grenade went off, sucking the monster through the black hole before closing behind it.  
A moment later Thor was by his side, propping him up.  
"No, no, no. Oh, you fool, you didn't listen." Thor scolded him.  
"I know… I'm a fool. I'm a fool." Loki muttered, clearly in pain.  
"Stay with me, ok?"  
"I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
"Shh… It's ok." Thor quieted him. "It's alright. I'll tell father what you did here today."  
"I didn't do it for him." Loki let out a last rattling breath, his skin turned a mottled grey and his eyes finally shut. Thor let out a cry of anguish. All Liana could do was stand there and watch, a feeling of doom settling in her chest.

Liana knelt down in the dirt beside Loki's body. She had screamed herself hoarse trying to get Thor or Jane's attention but they couldn't see or hear her. A tear trickled down her cheek as she realised there was no way out, she was stuck here forever. There was a sudden movement beside her and Loki began to sit up. Liana let out a gasp and fell backwards. Loki smirked at her as he got to his feet.  
"You…you were dead!" She accused.  
"Evidently not." He drawled. He held a hand out to help her up. "There was no need to cry for me." She glared at him and got to her feet herself.  
"I thought I was stuck here for good." She told him.  
"Well luckily for you, I can get us out."  
"How?" She asked, scrambling across the uneven ground after him.  
"The same way we got here." He told her as he strode towards the ship they had arrived on. As he reached it his appearance changed to that of one of the guards she had seen in the prison at Asgard. She stopped dead in her tracks. He turned to face her as he climbed aboard.  
"Are you coming?" He asked as he started the engine of the craft. She hurried up and climbed aboard. The ship rose from the ground and with a jolt headed back in the direction they had come, through the crack in world.

Liana was bored out of her skull. She had been stuck in this room for two days now, the only visitors she had were servants coming to bring her food. She let out a sigh as she lay back on the bed. There was a sudden noise as the doors opened and an imposing older man walked in.  
"That will be all." he told the guards who were holding the doors open. As soon as they closed the doors the old man morphed into Loki. Liana sat up on the bed glaring at him.  
"Can I go already?" She asked him petulantly.  
"I don't think so." Loki told her as he wandered around the room, examining the items on the shelves. "You are the only person who knows that I am still alive. I cannot allow you to be free, you are lucky I am a benevolent King and allow you to continue to live." He gave her a look.  
"Well then what am I supposed to do? I am bored out of my mind, stuck here in this room all the time."  
"What would you like?"  
"I suppose a TV would be out of the question." She muttered to herself. "I want to get out of this room."  
"Very well." Loki spun round and headed for the doors.  
"Where are you going?" She called after him.  
"I will return this evening and we will take a walk." He informed her before the doors closed behind him.

Liana sat around reading a book for the rest of the day, counting down the time until Loki would return and she could finally leave the room. As the sun began to set there was a knock on the door and Loki entered, garbed in his usual attire except for a brown cloak that covered him from head to toe. Liana put down her book and got to her feet.  
"Are we going?" She asked, unable to hide the slight note of excitement in her voice.  
"Yes, once you put this on." With a flourish he produced a smaller version of the cloak he was wearing.  
"Invisibility cloak?" She teased. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Not quite. It's more a perception filter, it allows us to pass through a room and go unnoticed by the people around us." He looked at her searchingly.  
"Oh, I was joking." She balked at his explanation. She took the cloak he offered her and put it on. At a gesture from Loki she raised the hood over her head. The cloak engulfed her completely.  
"I am so going to trip over this." She noted as the cape whipped around her feet when she took a step forward. Loki waved his hand again and the cloak became a more manageable length.  
"Shall we go?" He asked her impatiently. She nodded. "Stay close beside me at all times, no running off." He told her, giving her a look. She rolled her eyes at him and followed him out the door. They walked across the gold laden hallway before Loki pulled her to the left down some stairs. When they emerged at the bottom they were in the kitchen of the palace. They headed towards the exit, crossing the steam covered room, people milling about around them but paying them no attention. Liana let out a sigh of relief as they emerged into the cool night air. They walked around the back of the palace and found themselves in a lush green garden and a balcony looking out over Asgard.  
"Wow." Liana breathed, taking in the sights around her. "This place is beautiful." She turned to smile at Loki, he studied her face for a moment before offering one of his smirks back.  
"Yes I suppose it is, you don't notice things when you see them every day." Liana shrugged and went over to the railing to look out over the city.  
"It must have been fun, growing up here." She said softly.  
"I suppose it was." Loki leant against the railing next to her. "Although I recall a dark shadow covering most of those memories."  
"A shadow?" Liana frowned up at him.  
"Well…you met my brother." Loki glanced over at her, waiting for her reaction.  
"Big blonde guy, more muscles than brains, right?" Loki smirked and she chuckled. She took off the cumbersome cloak, laying it out on the bench, before taking a seat on the wall.  
"Yes. Thankfully he's not my brother by blood so the family resemblance is non-existant, yet the effect it has had on my life is greater than I would care to claim." Liana raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "I was adopted by Odin and Frigga as an infant, I was born a frost giant but was cast out by my people for my small stature. Ever since then I have lived in Thor's shadow, the lesser son."  
"Tell me about it." Liana muttered. Loki's sharp gaze met hers. "I kind of know how you feel. My Mom was married to the love of her life, they had a son, everything was perfect. Then her husband was killed in a car crash and the happiness was shattered. She made some questionable decisions during her grief and one of them led to me. I've never had a problem with my Brother, but every time my Mother looks at me all she sees is the mistake she made. I have no idea who my Father is and it's not a subject I can ever broach with her. So, yeah, messed up family life, check." Loki's gaze softened a little.  
"Yes, it seems we can both check that box." Their eyes met for a moment before Liana looked away. "Perhaps it is time to return now." He offered her a hand to help her down from the wall, she took it before pulling the cloak back around her. They walked back the same way to her room. They stopped outside her door.  
"Thank you for this." She said as she pushed the door open.  
"The same time tomorrow?" Loki enquired.  
"Yeah, sure." She smiled at him. As he turned to leave she called out;  
"Can I ask for one other thing?" Loki nodded his assent.  
"Could I have some more books? I've kind of exhausted everything in here."  
"I'm sure we can accommodate that." Loki nodded to her before turning to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Liana was awoken by a sharp knock at the door. She rolled out of bed and went to open it. She was met by two guards carrying piles of books. They deposited them on the desk.  
"His majesty says there are more where these came from, let us know when you require them."  
"Oh, ok, thank you." She looked surprised. The guards gave a slight bow before leaving the room. Liana began to pick through the books until she found one that interested her. She plonked back down on the bed and began to read. The hours passed quite quickly, her reading only interrupted by one of the maids bringing her meals, until evening set in. There was another knock at the door and it opened, revealing Loki. Liana glanced up, she was lying on her front on the bed, her legs in the air. A few strands of her blonde hair had escaped from her bun as she poured over the book in front of her. Loki stared at her, startled for a moment, before regaining his composure.  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked, holding out the cloak for her.  
"Sure." She jumped to her feet and shoved on her shoes before pulling on the cloak. She followed him out the door and they took the same route as the previous evening until they found themselves back in the garden. She lowered the hood and sat down on one of the benches.  
"Thank you for the books by the way." She smiled at him.  
"I trust they are to your liking."  
"Very much so."  
"Perhaps you can do something for me in return?" She gave him a questioning look. " My Brother seems so fascinated with your world, your people, something that is beyond my comprehension. Tell me more about yourself."  
"Oh… what do you want to know?"  
"Well lets start with how old you are."  
"I'm 25." Loki chuckled.  
"What? What's funny about that?"  
"It just seems like such a small number."  
"How old are you?" Liana asked, frowning.  
"A little over a thousand." She stared at him in shock.  
"Wow. Well you look pretty good for a thousand year old." Loki flashed her a smirk.  
"Thank you." Liana blushed and glanced away.  
"Well in my world 25 is an adult. I live on my own, earn my own money."  
"And what do you do?"  
"I work in an office, it's pretty boring."  
"And your family?"  
"My Mom is a social worker, she makes sure children are safe and being properly cared for. My Brother is a bit older than me. He got married quite young, his wife's family is quite well off, he works for their investment company."  
"Investing in what?" Loki scrunched his forehead.  
"Who knows. That is one of the many boring aspects of my world I do not get. So yeah, he has three kids and lives in a big house. My Mom's so proud." She rolled her eyes. "The only other Family I have, that I know of, are my grandparents, well, they're actually my Brothers grandparents, but unlike my Mom they don't hold any of that against me. They know that none of it's my fault, I mean, it's not like I asked to be born." She shrugged. As they had sat and talked darkness had fallen over Asgard, lights were beginning to glow all over the city. The two of them stared off into the distance. "It's so beautiful here. Do you think I could see more of it?" She asked.  
"Hmm…? Yes, perhaps, at some point." Loki's mind seemed to be somewhere else. "I should take you back now." He got to his feet abruptly.  
"Oh, ok." Liana got to her feet too, surprised at how quickly their sojourn was over. They returned to her room in silence.  
"See you again tomorrow?" Liana asked as Loki turned to leave.  
"Yes, tomorrow." He replied non-committally before stalking off.

Despite his promise it was almost a week before Loki visited again. As he entered the room and discarded the Odin visage he wore in front of everyone else, Liana looked up from the tome she was reading.  
"Wow, you actually came back." She commented as he walked towards her. She was sat with her back against the headboard, the huge book spread across her lap.  
"I had matters of state to attend to elsewhere." Loki told her. He peered down at the book, recognising it as a guide to the nine realms. "Do you still want to go outside?" He asked, holding out the cloak for her.  
"Duh… I have been cooped up here for days." He stared at her blankly and she lifted the book from her lap and got to her feet. She took the cloak from him and pulled it tight around her before following him out the door. They took the same route they had before, until they found themselves in the terrace garden. Liana walked to the balcony and looked out at the sights.  
"Did you go anywhere nice on your visit?" She asked, trying to break the silence.  
"Not particularly." He replied stonily. She watched as he paced backwards and forwards across the grass.  
"Well, something's put you in a mood." Loki stopped pacing and glared over at her.  
"I am not in a mood. I am the King, I don't have time to worry about trivial matters and I certainly don't care about what you think." He bit back. Liana turned to face him.  
"And what do you care about?"  
"Very little."  
"I don't believe you. You might pretend you don't, but deep down, despite everything, you care about your Brother."  
"What does any of this matter to you?" Loki growled.  
"Why does it matter to me?" Liana stalked towards him. She put her foot up on the stone bench between them before climbing up, raising herself to his eye level. "I care because I am stuck here. And if you really don't care about anything then why don't you either kill me or let me go? Why are you keeping me here?" She asked angrily. Without warning Loki's lips crashed into hers. She stood there stunned for a moment before kissing him back. As they broke apart Loki studied her face for a reaction. Suddenly the bench made a cracking noise and crumbled apart. Liana let out a cry but Loki caught her before she could fall.  
"Thanks." She replied breathily as he set her down. "Well… I wasn't expecting that." Loki waited for her to explain. "I mean, I thought I was just some unimportant mortal."  
"That was how I felt. But things began to change, that's why I left, you got under my skin and I didn't like it."  
"But if you didn't like it, why kiss me?" Liana frowned.  
"I wasn't planning to, but there's something about you. There's a fire in you I haven't seen in a very long time, not in the dull maidens of Asgard anyway." Liana smiled. She went to take a step back but tripped on the cloak and before Loki could stop her she fell backwards to the ground.  
"Liana?" Loki leant down to help her up but she didn't move. He took hold of her shoulder and rolled her over. There was a large gash on her right temple. Loki gathered her up in his arms and headed back into the palace. Due to the late hour the hallways were practically deserted. He made his way to the infirmary. As he walked into the room he caught the eye of one of the nurses who balked at his presence, looking like she'd seen a ghost.  
"You…how are you…" She stared at him, wide-eyed.  
"Please see to this girl, she's injured." He told her.  
"You're meant to be dead." The nurse stuttered.  
"Will you be quiet and do your job! Just take care of her." He barked. The woman broke out of her trance and nodded. She led him over to one of the gurneys where he gently placed Liana.  
"We can take it from here." The nurse told him as they busied themselves. Loki nodded curtly and went to wait outside. A short while later the nurse came out to find him.  
"We have dealt with the injury and given her a sedative, she should be out for a while." Loki nodded his thanks before retrieving Liana and taking her back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't until the following morning that Liana began to stir. She gingerly opened her eyes, waiting for the searing pain, but there was nothing more than a dull ache.  
"You're awake then." Liana slowly turned her head to find Loki lounging on the bed beside her.  
"Yeah..I…what happened?" She slowly sat up so that her back was resting against the headboard.  
"You fell and cut your head, knocking yourself out in the process."  
"Oh." She looked at him shyly. "So have I completely put you off us fragile mortals?"  
"I have no interest in the rest of them, only you." Loki smirked.  
"I still don't really get why." Liana confessed. Loki thought for a moment.  
"Let's just say something in you speaks to something in me." He explained. "We are more alike than I would care to admit. Neither of our families have lived up to our expectations and that has left a scar, a scar that cuts much deeper than we let the world see." Liana looked down at her hands,  
"Ok, I get that, we have a kinship, but I have to ask… how come I'm wearing this dress?" She plucked at the white gown. Loki chuckled.  
"You've no cause for concern, the nurses in the infirmary re-dressed you when they saw to your injuries."  
"Oh, ok." Liana sounded relieved. Loki rolled to the side and cupped her cheek in his hand.  
"Were you worried I had, had my wicked way with you?" He smirked. Liana blushed and folded her arms across her chest.  
"No, I just don't think we've got to the point where I'm ready for you to see me naked." Loki let out a low growl and pulled her towards him.  
"Then perhaps that is something we can work on?" Liana stared into his eyes, there was so much fire there, hiding the pain beneath. The fact that for some reason, this fire was directed at her, it scared her a little but she wasn't about to let it slip through her fingers. She nodded her assent and Loki closed the gap, locking their lips. After a time he drew back, studying her face for a reaction. She smiled at him.  
"Perhaps we should continue this when you are feeling better." Loki got to his feet.  
"You know, I feel fine." Liana leant forward, her smile becoming a smirk. "Or do you not trust yourself around me?" As soon as the words left her mouth she found herself pulled from the bed, her back pressed against the cold wall, Loki's body flush against hers. His hand was gently resting against her neck but she wasn't afraid.  
"No, I do not trust myself with you, I would not wish to have cause to forget that you are a delicate mortal. I will make you scream, but for the right reasons, are we clear?" Liana held back the whimper that was trying to escape her lips and simply nodded, not trusting her voice not to give her away. Loki lowered his hand from her throat and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
"I have things to deal with, I will be back later." He left her standing there, her heart racing and her mind reeling.

When Loki returned later that day Liana was just finishing her supper. He pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed, lost in thought.  
"What's up?" Liana asked as she pushed her empty plate to the side.  
"The opposite of down." Loki told her, his thoughts elsewhere.  
"No…it's an expression. It means what's wrong?"  
"Last night when I took you to the infirmary, I may have forgotten to return to my Odin guise."  
"So the nurses know you're alive…is that bad?"  
"If word gets out they may start asking more questions, so yes, that would be bad." He stared off into space, lost in thought. Liana moved to the edge of the bed and put a hand out, covering his.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For saving me, I know it's cost you your cover, so I just want you to know I'm grateful." This seemed to bring him out of his trance.  
"That's quite all right." He reached out his hand and placed it just above her knee, playing with the hem of her dress. "You should get some rest. I need to go keep an eye on things out there. I'll come visit you again soon."

Over the next few days Loki visited her whenever he could, but his mind was always elsewhere, it was almost as if he could feel the dissent growing around him. Liana tried her best to distract him but they both knew they were just waiting for the hammer to fall.  
As Loki walked into Liana's chamber he found her coming out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.  
"Hey." She smiled at him.  
"You know I can help with that." With a wave of his hand her hair was dry.  
"Thanks." She put the towel down on the side. She shook out her hair and grinned at him. "What else can you do?" Loki smiled back and with a wave of his hand Liana was suddenly clad in a revealing harem outfit. She looked down at herself in shock.  
"I'm not sure whether to be offended or impressed."  
"How about a bit of both?" Loki stalked towards her. Liana squeaked and jumped up onto the bed. Just as suddenly her hands were bound in place by silken scarves.  
"I really don't think they're necessary."  
"You're going to behave?"  
"Absolutely." She smirked at him. He waved his hand again and the bonds disappeared. He pulled her forward towards the edge of the bed and she leaned down to kiss him. There was a loud crash as the doors to the chamber were flung open.  
"Loki!" Thor's voice rang out across the room. Loki winced and pulled back, the magic he had used on Liana fading away.  
"What is this Loki? I thought you dead." Thor strode across the room. Loki pulled Liana down from the bed and stood in front of her protectively. "What have you done with Father, Loki? And who is that?"  
"She is none of your concern Thor." Thor glanced over Loki's shoulder, studying Liana.  
"Loki, is she human?" Thor looked confused. Loki just growled and pushed Liana further behind him. Thor sighed. "Answer me Loki, what have you done with Father?"  
"Your father is exactly where he deserves to be." Loki spat.  
"You will take me to him now Loki, or so help me."  
"And why should I?"  
"Because I have an army of guards waiting outside and I will not hesitate to set them on you." Thor threatened, Loki glared at Thor but nodded his assent.  
"Stay here for now, someone will be back for you later." Thor told her as the two of them exited the room. Liana watched them go, knowing there was nothing she could do to help.

An hour passed before anything happened. Liana was sat on the edge of the bed swinging her legs. She chewed on her nails, waiting for something, anything, to happen. There was a knock at the door and when it was opened two guards entered the room.  
"We have been asked to escort you to the throne room." Liana got to her feet and shoved her shoes on before heading to the door. The guards walked either side of her until they reached a large room adorned in gold. The real Odin was once again sat upon the throne and Thor and Loki stood at his feet, Loki in chains, surrounded by more guards. As they approached the throne, Liana tried to head in his direction.  
"Loki!" Both guards grabbed her arms and stopped her from going to him. She struggled against them but it was a futile attempt. Loki clenched his jaw and glared at the guards as they dragged her back.  
"Loki, you are brought before me once again to answer for your crimes. You are charged with kidnapping and imprisoning the Allfather in order to rule over Asgard and the nine realms. Your punishment shall be to return to the dungeon."  
"No." Liana let slip. Odin glanced her way, frowning.  
"And this mortal you have taken will be sent back to Midgard, her memories wiped."  
"You can't do this!" Liana cried. She didn't care right now that everyone was staring at her.  
"Father, please, do what you will with me, but none of this is her fault, she need not be punished." Loki tried to reason.  
"I have made up my mind." Odin dismissed.  
"Father, do you not think it a little harsh, wiping the memories of someone innocent of crime? Loki may not have been entirely truthful but he fought alongside me to protect Jane and to try and destroy the Aether." Thor explained.  
"My decision is final. I will not bend my will to criminals who have committed treason. Take her away." He nodded to the guards.  
"I don't care who you are! You have no right to mess with people's lives this way!" Liana began to struggle again as the guards dragged her away. Loki fought against the chains but it was useless. The guards pulled on his chains and he in turn was dragged from the throne room, leaving Odin and Thor alone.  
"Father…"  
"No! Do not try to assuage me Thor. My mind is made up." The Allfather replied angrily. Thor nodded his head before following in the direction the guards had taken Loki.

Thor descended down to the dungeons and found Loki had been re-instated in his former cell. He was pacing around in front of the window.  
"Explain this to me, brother. What is she to you?" Thor asked.  
"What do you want me to say, brother?" Loki snapped.  
"The truth would be nice for once." Loki came to a stop and scrutinised Thor for a moment, before letting out a sigh.  
"I care for her, is that what you want to hear. Loki of Jotunheim cares for a mortal, does that make you happy?"  
"Yes. It is good to know you are not as cold hearted as you pretend to be."  
"Well, what now?" Loki asked, exasperated.  
"You helped me to save Jane, now I will help you save…"  
"Liana." Loki filled in.  
"We will save Liana, but she has been returned to Midgard. I will need to make preparations if we are to find her."  
"You're going to help me?" Loki looked surprised.  
"Aye, I will, and you can help me with something in turn, do we have a deal?" Loki nodded. "Well then, I will make everything ready and be back for you when it is done." Loki watched him leave, a small ray of hope pushing him out of the darkness.

The guards dragged Liana across the rainbow bridge, to the Bifrost. Once Heimdell had opened it one of them held on to her while the other dumped some blue, glowing liquid into her mouth and forced her to swallow it. As she began to feel disoriented they shoved her into the Bifrost and she blacked out.


End file.
